Rotary lawn mowers are equipped with various types of bagging attachments used to deliver grass clippings, leaves and the like from the mower into a collection bag. The conventional mower has a side discharge chute which delivers the materials to a generally horizontal bag located adjacent one side of the mower. Examples of this type of mower are shown by Leader in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,293 and Dahl in U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,302. This type of bagging structure for a rotary mower interferes with the use of the mower as the bag and side discharge chute form obstructions. The horizontally disposed bag fills up from the bottom, making it difficult to completely fill the bag. The bags must be replaced and emptied, which increases the time and labor required to mow a lawn.
Several rotary mowers have been designed to discharge the clippings to the rear of the mower into a container located between the side members of the mower's handle. The chute structures associated with the mower curve around the engine and carry the materials upwardly and rearwardly into a container. Examples of this type of mower and discharge structure are shown by Moody in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,277; Gatheridge in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,989; and Opitz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,173.